Left 2 Live
by XBloodstar
Summary: Time from when The Infection started to when it ended.
1. 1 Infection Million Infected

Note: anything in "quotes" is somebody speaking.

_italics _arethoughts….. Anyways, this is my first fanfic… so go easy =)

_On with the story!!!_ Wait… No thoughts yet!!!

It was any normal day on a peaceful Friday afternoon. People were at work, at school, out at lunch. On the news an unknown infection hit a person in D.C.. Nobody worried, for it was common for random viruses to pop up an hit somebody. The scientists said the DNA was complex, making it harder for a cure, and possibly deadly. However they also stated that a certain hormone ,that is rare and only lives in few people, can fight the virus off, making them immune. Scientists could not think of a name, so they simply called it "The Infection". The day went on, and nobody worried.

The next day the manager of an office building called "Top Tower" awoke and made breakfast. His name was Louis. He made himself some scrambled eggs and put them in-between two slices of wheat toast. He got ready and headed out for a new day. He did not yet know a serious epidemic was going around. In fact, nobody did.

On the news they reported that after one day the one person spread The Infection to an estimated 20 people. They then knew it was not an infection, but a virus. They still continued to call The Infection. It had a nice **deadly** ring to it.

Those infected experienced many symptoms in it's first stage. These include: coughing, headaches, runny nose, fever, vomiting, and those with weak immune systems, even death. Only one however made it to the second stage, which includes the transformation, symptoms include: Vomiting blood, increased blood cell replacement (for replacing vomited blood), skin turning pale or grey, pupils in eyes disappearing, and loss of control to temper, causing to attack people, spreading the infection. Those had to bound and locked in their homes. That didn't stop it from spreading though.

Two weeks after The Infection though… over 75% of the **WORLDS** population has gone into second stage of The Infection. Another 20% died, and the last 5% are still alive and well. Two weeks after The Infection, a third and final stage appeared. Those still alive, they broadcasted a newscast for it, for those who still even have T.V. access, they stated those in third stage "Special Infected" The named them and said what they do

"We have the results" the news broadcaster claimed. "We have the most common Special: The Boomer. It vomits bile on a survivor and attracts a huge group of infected, now what we call Zombies, for those of you that LOVE those zombie films/games. Boomers also explode when you kill them. The next on our list are Hunters. They have extreme agility, allowing them to jump incredible distances, pouncing you and tearing you to shreds! Yuck! Next we have The Smoker, It has a huge tongue which allows it to grab and choke you draggi-" Suddenly the news tower exploded!

"Holy Shit!" Yelled Louis. Suddenly he heard gunshots coming out of his window. He saw two men, one probably in his thirties, he had a leather vest on and holding a shotgun, blasting limbs off of nearby zombies. The other was looking like he was around sixty, holding a shotgun too, he was wearing a green jacket and had a cigarette in his mouth.

"Whew! Glad I'm not the only one alive here!" exclaimed Louis peering out of his window. "Hey you guys down there! Up here! I'm not infected!"

Louis glanced at the T.V. again watching millions of feet run over the camera while flames tower in the background.

The man in the vest spoke below. "Get your ass down here! We gotta pistol for ya! It's hell out here!" Louis took his command, shut is T.V. off, not that it mattered, and headed downstairs and joined the group. Louis later learned that his fellow teammates names are Francis, the one in the vest, and the other is Bill. They are searching for more survivors and making their way to Mercy Hospital.

A/N: This is the first chapter to my first fanfic. Sorry if it was so long. I just got so caught up. The second chapter should come soon. I will also take suggestions. If they are good I might use them =)


	2. The First War

Yay! I'm back. So keep your pants on, and let's go!

The gang made their way down a street. Bill heard screaming coming from a window, he stormed the house and found a survivor getting attacked by an Infected, he shot at it and helped the girl up. The girl was wearing a pink sweater and blackish-grayish pants. They later found out her name was Zoey. They all found their way down an alley filled with dead infected.

Bill spotted a Boomer corpse. "Hold up!" He called as he inspected it's bile. "Ain't seen nothing like this before." Bill told everyone, though they all knew nobody seen anything like that. "Jesus, don't let that stop you from rubbing it all over yourself" Francis joked, Bill looked at him, stood up and rubbed the bile on Francis. "Their changing!" Claimed Bill, though it WAS obvious. "Goddamn it Bill! Ugh it stinks!" Francis yelled, Louis chuckled, then they all heard crying, and the fun quickly ended. Bill found where the crying was coming from, and pointed to a nearby door. "Someone's still alive." Zoey claimed. Bill opened the door and crept inside. "Hello? Hello?"

Zoey said, hoping for an answer, but the crying continued. "Hello? It's gonna be alri-" "Lights off!" Bill interrupted, seeing that it wasn't a survivor, but something potentially dangerous. Louis and Francis were waiting outside for Zoey and Bill. Louis looked down the alley, and heard zombies and saw their shadows. "Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Their coming!" Louis ran into the room where Zoey and Bill were, Louis shined his flashlight into the zombies face. The zombie growled and squealed. "RUN LIKE HELL!" Zoey cried. Bill slammed the door shut and the zombie burst through the door. "It's a witch." Bill claimed.

They shot at hordes of zombies and the Witch before a Smoker constricted Bill with it's tongue. Francis freed him, strted to help him up while shooting two zombies. "Merry Christmas" he joked to Bill. "Fire in the Hole" Zoey yelled while throwing a pipe bomb. The zombies attention quickly shifted to the beeping. BOOM!!! Guts, blood, and gore were everywhere. Luckily the survivors were safe. A helicopter flew by and caught Louis' attention. "Hey! Over here! We're not infected!" He yelled as he chased he helicopter. He realized it was useless. After a few seconds of frustration he decided to head back, only to be pounced by a hunter. The hunter began to claw at Louis and just began to incise a few scratches, when Zoey cane in and smacked it with the butt of her gun and took a few shots at it. When it died it landed on a car and the alarm went off. "Ugh, this is gonna get bad" Bill said, when they thought the worst was over. Using general knowledge of zombies, they are attracted to light, flashing, and noise. So it was going to get bad. The gang heard the incoming horde and got ready for a big battle. They suddenly saw the biggest shadow and the most blood curdling yell ever, followed by a car falling out the sky. Wondering what the hell just happened, they saw a huge, muscular zombie bashing it's way through the crowd. Nervous, Louis asks "Run or shoot?" No answer. "Run or shoot?!" "Both!" Bill added. They quickly ran and fired rounds of their guns. The big thing smashed through cars, zombies, and even dumpsters. The zombie wouldn't stop and it seemed like it would chase the survivors until they were dead. "Get to the roof!" Louis yelled. Pointing at the fire escape of an apartment building. They climbed up the ladder making their way to the top. Francis fired a round at the big zombie beast, before getting attacked and Bill coming to the rescue. Francis climbed to the top, lending a hand to Bill firing his shotgun from the top of the building.

The tank took a chunk of rock from the nearby building and launched it at the fire escape, twisting the metal making it harder to climb up. The beast began to climb up the escape too, trying to pull it of it's foundation. The escape was almost torn off when Bill jumped on the roof. Zoey fired a few more bullets when suddenly the beast ripped the escape off leaving Zoey to jump for her life. She noticed the gap was too large. "Francis!" She cried, holding out her hand, hoping Francis would grab her and pull her up. They all made it to the top. Alive.

"We made it!" Louis claimed. "I can't believe we made it!" Louis' joy was quickly interrupted by Bill "Son, we just made it across the street." Louis knew he was right. So he quickly fell back into an exhausted mood. Lighting his cigarette, Bill told him "It's not a party til' we're out of the city." Peering over the other side, Francis claimed "That's a lotta zombies."

A helicopter rushed over again yelling over the loudspeaker "Any survivors head to Mercy Hospital. I repeat, any survivors head to Mercy Hospital."

"That's us." Francis replied, even though they couldn't hear him. " This might be too much for us to handle" Zoey depressingly stated. "I ain't scared of no goddamn vampires" Francis stated. "Their zombies Francis, not vampires." Louis corrected. Zoey chuckled. All joking aside they crept down the first stairs in the apartment building.

They tried to be as fast as possible while trying to be as quiet as possible. That obviously didn't work, they attracted a Smoker. "Ah shit!" The Smoker got Bill. "Smoker got Bill" Louis yelled, while shooting the Smokers head with an SMG. The Smoker died, exploded, and released it's green smoke obscuring the survivors. The loud boom attracted a horde, and because of the smoke, nobody could see each other and ended up shooting everything. Even each other. The smoke dissipated, followed by a loud screech, then "Hunter!" from Zoey. They stormed down the staircase. It was Louis turn to get hit by a zombie. The hunter pounced Louis. Zoey then tried to save him when a smoker incapacitated her. Once Bill and Francis took care of that, a Boomer vomited on them. "What a mess!" Francis yelled. After finishing off another blood lusting horde, they looked around. "No more." Stated Louis. Once again disgusted, Francis stated "Ugh! Look at all the blood! The guts! I'm covered in vomit! What else will happen?" Louis was surprised, He spoke out. "Inever thought I would see you complain Francis" Francis looked puzzled._ Did it really sound like a complaint? _Bill, Zoey, and Louis left, Francis still sat there trapped in his thoughts. When he came back to reality, he looked at himself. Noticing his hands covered with grime. "Ewww" he said to himself. "Aww shit! I really am turning into a whiner… or a complainer for that matter." He caught up with the rest of the group.

They got out the apartment building, only to be cornered by another horde. "I'm reloading!" Francis called. A hunter pounced him. Bill killed the Hunter while Louis helped him up. "You should really heal Francis. You look a bit torn up" Louis told Francis, noticing the deep lacerations around him. "Alright, cover my ass." Francis told the group while grabbing the health kit off his back. The group did so, They searched for any more incoming zombies. Suddenly a Hunter jumped from the top of the building, dodged the survivors and landed next to them. He stood up and did not say a word, did not even grunt, just held out his hand, in a waving motion as if he wanted someone to shake his hand. Francis walked up and shook his hand.

The Hunter did not claw him or grab him and start tearing his insides out. He inhaled, exhaled and spoke one word. "Survivors?" Francis responded "Yeah. We are survivors." The Hunter spoke back, though hesitant. "Need…uhhh." Thinking he spoke again "Help? Need help?" The group was surprised. Not only did they see a talking zombie, a talking zombie actually want to help them. But can they actually trust him? "Sure you can help us." Francis replied. Zoey looked uneasy "Francis! Are sure about this?" Francis calmly spoke. "Sure, don't worry? This Hunter obviously still has a human mind." They all walked off into the night. Zoey, Louis, Francis, Bill, and their strange new member.

Authors Note: Yeah, if you haven't noticed, paragraph 1, 2, 3, 4, and part of 5 is all from the intro of Left 4 Dead, I had to stick it in there. So credit to Valve for those paragraphs.


End file.
